Precision timing in communication and network clock distribution systems may use, for example, a global positioning system (GPS) pulse per second (PPS) signal (waveform). Low duty cycle and low frequency operation of a distributed PPS signal may result in rising and falling edges being phase shifted at different nodes (e.g. receivers), for example, due to different wire routing and impedance mismatches. For example, edges may be phase-shifted 3 to 20 ns, e.g., depending on routing to various receivers. Phase shifts may lead to increased bit-error-rate (BER).